staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5384 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5384); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5385 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5385); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Pocoyo - Co jest w pudle?, odc. 48 (WHAT’S IN THE BOX?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dom na głowie - odc. 6 - Bicie małego dzwonu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Budzik - Wiosna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 4; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Baranek Shaun - Bezsenność, odc. 43 (3 s. II) (Sheepless Nights); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Sindbad - Przygoda z Syrenką Morską, odc. 8 (Abenteuer mit der Meerjungfrau); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Raj - Opłatki śniadaniowe; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:45 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Dobre wieści niemal dla wszystkich, odc. 21 (Good News for Almost Everyone); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1665; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2054 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2169; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5386 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5386); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5387 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5387); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1666; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2055 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2170; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Budowla z domina, odc. 8 (Domino Town); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:15 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 4/13 - Zdrada - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Operacja życie. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Na własne oczy - Powrót do Łodzi 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Tajemnice prawdy - Wyrok i kara (Final Verdict) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Richard Roy; wyk.:Erica Durance, Bruce Dinsmore, Sebastien Roberts; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Kosmiczna gorączka (Heatstroke) 85'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Andrew Prowse; wyk.:D. B. Sweeney, Danica McKellar, Chris Cleveland, Kelly Rice, Francesca Buller; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Śmierć na telefon - odc. 3 (ep. 3 The soldier); thriller kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Notacje - Marian Podgóreczny. Z puszczy Nalibockiej do Kampinoskiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 MASH - odc. 201 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 403 Letters)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Córki McLeoda odc.218 - Wesoła wdówka (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (The merry widow)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.140 - Testament; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Wojciech Jagielski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Szansa na Sukces - Maryla Rodowicz "50"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 8/65 Siła pieniędzy (Moonlighting (Money talks, Maddie walks)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 87 - Nie sądź książki po okładce; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 560 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 820; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (20); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 88 - Nie ufaj Matce Polce; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 33 (219) Szczęśliwa wiadomość; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 561 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kino na maksa - Park Jurajski (Jurassic Park) - txt.str.777 121'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Sam Neil, Laura Dern, Jeff Goldblum; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 4/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 904); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 116 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 6 Brave Heart); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 W 80 ogrodów dookoła świata - Australia i Nowa Zelandia (Around the world in 80 gardens. Australia and New Zealand); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Gorycz tropików - odc. 4, Zdrada (Tropiques amers, ep. 4 Trahison); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zawrócony 78'; film TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat, Marek Frąckowiak, Stanisław Górka, Henryk Bista, Zofia Rysiówna, Anna Waszczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Zbliżenia - flesz 17:05 Ahora Espanol 17:20 Trochę kultury 17:30 Reportaż 17:45 Kujawsko-Pomorski Magazyn Sportowy 18:00 Europa, Europa 18:30 Zbliżenia 19:15 Agroregion 19:45 Trochę kultury 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny emisja pn - pt; STEREO, 16:9 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Zbliżenia, przegląd prasy, sport 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:12 Wielkie wyprawy - Istambuł i Anatolia (Explore - Istanbul and Anatolia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:56 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:13 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:28 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:42 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:23 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:37 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:58 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:09 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (9) - serial animowany 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (3) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (3) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (293) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (18) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (263) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (264) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (12) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (141) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (38) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (18) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (265) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (137) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (13) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (356) - serial komediowy 20.35 Dziś 13, jutro 30 - komedia, USA 2004 22.40 Kawaler - komedia, USA 1999 00.50 Teraz ty (7, 8) - serial komediowy 01.50 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (57) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk (6) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (58) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Klątwa 2 - horror, USA 2006 00.35 „Los numeros” - kulisy 01.10 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 106, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 144, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 133, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 126, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 147, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 79 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 127, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 148, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 27, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 28, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 134, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Stan oblężenia - thriller, USA 1998 22:30 Grzechotniki - thriller, USA 2001 00:30 Barwy uczelni św. Mateusza - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992 2:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:40 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:05 VIP - program kulturalny 4:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda pierwsza czyli Niesamowite i niewiarygodne okoliczności, które sprawiły, że nie odrobiłem lekcji; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Szansa na Sukces - Maryla Rodowicz "50"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Schab po nałęczowsku; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 337; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wściekłe gary - odc. 2; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 807; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 133* - Brudne pieniądze; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Jadwigi Barańskiej i Jerzego Antczaka w Teatrze STU cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Info jazda - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Easy Rider live '92; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Szukaj wiatru w polu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Dzięcioł 85'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Wiesław Gołas, Alina Janowska, Violetta Villas, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Irena Kwiatkowska, Mitchell Kowal, Edward Dziewoński, Władysław Hańcza, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Joanna Jędryka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Podsłuchane życie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Opole na bis - Superjedynki non-stop; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 25; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Szukaj wiatru w polu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 8/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 337; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (bis 1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sukces... - odc. 9/9* - Małe jest piękne; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia M1 5.50 Dziś rano 9.00 Pytałeś o to! (PMN) 9.55 Salon 12.00 Aktualności w południe 12.30 Karpacki ekspres 13.00 Korytarz 13.30 Czasopisma mniejszości 14.30 Dwa dęby - Polsko-węgierska przyjaźń 15.00 Polskie krajobrazy 15.25 Guru mediów 15.55 Sąsiedzi 16.40 Kroniki filmowe regionalne 16.50 Herbata 17.25 Przez Indie snów 18.15 Dong Yi 19.20 Ulica Konstytucji 19.30 Evening News 19.55 Sports News. pogoda 20.05 Pasożyt 21.10 Wieczorem 21.45 Katyń 23.45 Past pm 0.15 Aktualności 0.20 Aktualności sportowe 0.25 Pryzmat 0.45 Dziś rano (powtórzenie) M2 5.20 Wczesne poranne myśli 5.25 Karpacki ekspres 5.50 Dziś rano 9.00 Mediacja sesja parlamentu 21.00 Evening News 21.25 Aktualności sportowe 21.30 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Trzy kolory - Niebieski 23.10 Jestem wciąż żyje - Filmy Krzysztofa Kieślowskiego 0.35 Dziennik okrętowy 1.25 Czas zamknięcia